Megidora (Uber Rare Cat)
Megidora is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors and Air Busters event. True form increases his attack power, health, range and speed. Cat Evolves into Holy Dragon Megidora at level 10. Evolves into God-Emperor Megidora at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros *Very high area DPS. (True From has higher.) *High health. (True Form has much higher.) *Short attack animation. *May knockback and slow Floating Enemies. *Fast movement speed. (Even faster in True Form.) Cons * Expensive. * Long recharge time. Description English Version *Normal: An awakened Ancient Cat Dragon. Created to purify the world (Area Attack) Might knock back and slow Floating enemies. *Evolved: An awakened Ancient Cat Dragon. Megidora shifts to final Dragon form (Area Attack) Might knock back and slow Floating enemies. *True: Possessor of the Divine Dragon Stone. Ready to devour all to maintain its imperial throne. Area Attacks might knockback and slow Floating enemies. Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $3800 *Chapter 2: $5700 *Chapter 3: $7600 Strategies/usages *He's a very good unit when facing floating enemies: good range, decent attack rate and can knock back and slow them. Still a medium hitter against everyone else because of His range, DPS and stamina. Works very well with Tropical Kalisa and other units with high DPS. *However, using him might not be a good idea when it comes to stages like Labyrinth of Hades, where you have to make both the Kory and the Bun Bun Black sync up in order to stop the Kory from making shockwaves and killing all of your cats. Using Megidora in this situation will cause the Bun Bun to fall behind the Kory, giving him the chance to create very powerful shockwaves that kill off almost everything in their path, including Megidora himself. After you have done killing the Kory, send him out to deal damage to the Bun Bun and the castle. Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance * Normal: Its body is slightly muscular with a cat infused in it's lower abdomen and 4 horns on its head. It also is wearing spiked shoulder and thigh pads. It also slightly resembles normal Bahamut cat. * Evolved: It appears to be more detailed due to darkening other parts of the body and adding 2 more wings. Its eyes are now on a blank stare and most of its parts are now pointier. * True: It has more horns and its forehead and chest now glows an orange color seemingly to combust. There are many additional pointy attachments into it's entire body. Its wings are now larger and completely darkened. The same thing applies to its tail. Trivia * The first ever Dragon Emperor. (Poster below in the Gallery as evidence.) Gallery Megidora desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Holy Dragon Megidora desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) godemperormegidoradescription.png|True form description (EN) Megidora Attack Animation.gif|Megidora's attack animation Holy Dragon Megidora Attack Animation.gif|Holy Dragon Megidora's attack animation godemperormegidoraattackanimation.gif|God-Emperor Megidora's attack animation megidora single event.jpg|Megidora poster (JP) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/085.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%c0%bb%ce%b6%a5%e1%a5%ae ---- Units Release Order: '<< Sodom | Vars >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Slow ability